


Change

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bobby says we need to wait it out, the spell will lose power and we’ll go back to normal.” Sam repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.</p><p>“I don’t give a damn what Bobby said, he’s not the one that just lost a very important piece of his pride and joy.” Dean grumbled back almost automatically, the growl losing the its intimidation without the usual low tone to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

1\. “Bobby says we need to wait it out, the spell will lose power and we’ll go back to normal.” Sam repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

“I don’t give a damn what Bobby said, he’s not the one that just lost a very important piece of his pride and joy.” Dean grumbled back almost automatically, the growl losing the its intimidation without the usual low tone to it.

2\. Dean was still pretty pissed off until curiosity got the better of him and he shooed Sam out of the room, claiming that it was his turn to get the food; judging from the look Sam had been shooting him he hadn’t really been fooling anyone.

The moment the door closed behind his little bro-sis-sibling Dean had locked it with a flick of his wrist and jumped on the bed, pulling his shirt off and pants down.

It took some bending and some maneuvering, thank god for Lisa who had taught him some basic yoga moves way back when. But soon enough Dean was grinding down on his own fingers and groping at his chest, moans and vibrations coursing through him until he collapsed on the bed.

He’s still pretty pissed off and can’t wait for the spell to wear off.

But that clitoris.

Gotta love that clitoris.

3\. It wasn’t until Dean was finished with the third, third? fourth? fifth? let’s be safe and go with fourth, time and he was panting on the bed, boneless and wanting to share the newfound information with Sam that he realized just how long his sibling had been gone.

A quick glance at the digital clock on the nightstand had adrenaline shooting through Dean within moments and he jumped up to grab his cell phone with it halfway to his ear and dialing just as the sound of keys entering the lock hit his ears. Sam entered the room laden with bags on both on his arms and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Dean, his eyes trialing down to the mess around his inner thighs before rolling his eyes.

“I got us clothes.” he said before Dean could start ranting and raving. “Figured since we’re going to be stuck like this for a bit we might as well have clothes that fit.”

“Next time, leave a note.” Dean grumbled as he grabbed for the food first, they could deal with the clothes later.

4\. Apparently his sibling, despite his frou-frou tendencies and the amount of times Dean had called him a girl, still hadn’t opted for skirts or dresses or heels.

“Those will just get in the way, no sense in getting them.” he said as he slowly ate his salad, having chosen to put out all the clothes on the bed before eating. “Not to mention if we go hunting like this they’re not at all practical.”

Dean was looking at pair of jeans, they were called skinny jeans and he could see why, his dick; had he still had it, would’ve been destroyed no matter what.

“Practicality isn’t something that designers had in mind when they’re making women’s clothing little brother.”

5\. Guys are assholes.

No wait, correction. Some guys were assholes, some were dicks, and a few, he liked to think that small circle included himself and Sam, were decent enough.

“You’d think guys would understand that no means no.” Dean complained, sitting back down next to Sam at the bar and pressing his bruised knuckles to the cold glass. “I mean, it’s one of the easier words and its only two letters, no means no and not yet and not convince me.”

Sam looked more amused than anything else, although he did offer his own glass for Dean to drink from so he wouldn’t have to move his hand away from his own.

“Sammy, tell me I wasn’t this much of a douche when I’m a guy.” he almost begged. “Please tell me.”

“You were a chivalrous womanizer Dee.” Sam answered him, gesturing to the bartender for two more shots.

Dean frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Its means that you’re a womanizer, someone who likes to sleep around with a lot of different women.” he explained. “Also that makes you a bit of a slut but that’s not the point. The chivalrous part is that I’ve seen and I know you that when you make it clear that its sex you’re after and a girl isn’t interested, you don’t push her. You bid her goodnight and try to go to someone else.”

Dean scrunched his nose and nodded his thanks to the bartender, knocking back his shot easily. “So…I’m an honorable whore or something?”

“I’d go with chivalrous womanizer.” Sam told him. “It sounds a bit less derogatory.”

He considered that term, rolled it around in his head, and then smiled. “Alright then, chivalrous womanizer. Putting that on my resume.”

6\. It wasn’t until Dean was attempting to put on red lipstick; it fit his skin tone according to the girl at the store, and playing with his hair in the mirror, and shut up Sam that doesn’t sound gay at all, it’s just that he’s a girl at the moment and he needs to know that he can still make ladies get wet and men get hard with a single look, when he realizes just what was bothering him.

It took some maneuvering and it took holding strands back and trying to get his hair to do what he wanted, which in all honesty he wasn’t sure what he wanted it to do, but ultimately, he realized what he was staring at.

He looked like mom.

He knew he had her eyes and her smile and he had her cheekbones, but everything else he had thought that he had gotten from his dad.

But staring at his reflection, green eyes wide and hair swept to the sides and curled, just a few shades darker and tanned skin but the resemblance was there.

He felt his heart crack in his chest for some reason he couldn’t name and stayed longer in the bathroom than necessary but after taking one look at Deans face, Sam hadn’t questioned him.

7\. It was easier Dean slowly realized, being in a public relationship with Sam was suddenly easier.

No one batted an eye at them holding hands anymore or kissing on the cheek. Hugs and arms around one anothers waist or shoulders weren’t even glanced at and they even had some people coo and say how cute of sisters they were or girl-friends. Literally, he heard the dashes in between the words somehow.

Sam absentmindly played with Deans fingers as they continued to walk down the street, just taking a moment to enjoy the warm night air before they left tomorrow morning. When he felt Dean watching him he turned his head and looked back at him questioningly.

Dean just smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

8\. When the spell finally wore off Dean was a bit disappointed.

“I can see why girls love that clit work so much.” he ranted and raved. “That shit was awesome. And practically no refractory period? Almost like a bazooka, going off one after the other after the other.” He gave a small dreamy sigh. “Dicks are great too but damn.”

Sam was silent for a few moments, turning pages in his book as he had a considering look on his face. Silently he opened it to a different page and pushed it across the table to Dean who easily stopped it.

Glancing up at Sam curiously Dean turned the book and glanced at the top of it, unable to keep from grinning when he saw the words ‘Gender Changing Spell’ written in cursive.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> There is a graphic accompanied with this fic here: http://txdora.tumblr.com/post/135487535084/wincestmas-day-6-1-bobby-says-we-need-to-wait


End file.
